Love and Life
by Nameless2
Summary: This is slash. S-L-A-S-H!!! Boy/Boy love. This is a story post Lord of the Rings. It tells about Aragoen and Legolas and how they fell in love. This will contain mentions of rape. Legolas/Aragorn. SLASH. R/R!!! PLEASE!!! Thank you!!!


A/N: This is slash S-L-A-S-H!!! As in guy loves guy relationship. There is going to be an original character, but he will only play a minor part, unless the plot changes some how. Thank you so much for reading!!! This is my first slash!! Thank you!!!  
  
  
  
The lone figure slowly walked towards the motionless shape on the ground.  
  
"Is it still alive?", asked the boy known as Rouge. Rouge was hardly a man, 20 at most. Rouge was the youngest boy that had ever been accepted by the "Soulless Thieves". The "Soulless Thieves" is a group of rangers that band together and support each other through thick and thin. They got their crude name from some villagers that didn't quite…ah… "agree" with their way of dealing with "problems". What can they say? The name seemed to stick.  
  
"Considering it might not have been alive in the first place. Wait, I think its moving.", with that the two rangers looked at the heap of limbs and saw a ripple of muscle under to-thin skin.  
  
"Hurry, let us take it to our home, for it seems to be alive, and I can not, in good conscience, leave it here to die.", the man who spoke was the leader of the "Soulless Thieves." Seemingly ageless, Strider, as he was known around there, still held his youthful handsomeness. Indeed, he was a sight to look at. Although his posture and eyes spoke of great weariness, there was an air about him that demanded respect. With well-toned muscles, Strider easily picked the thing up.  
  
"Why, its an elf!", said Rouge as he spotted the pointed ears, "and he seems not to be that bad looking!"  
  
"Aye, he is an elf. Although, he must not be eating right, for he seems to weigh nothing at all.", Strider spoke as he carried the elf towards one of the two horses they had taken with them. He covered the bare elf with his spare cloak. He got a quick sight of the elves chest before it was covered, and winced at what he saw there. Many whiplashes, sward marks, and numerous burns covered the pale skin.  
  
"Something, or someone, is drawing near!", Rouge shouted as hw jumped onto his horse, "Come let us hurry! The one who did this to the elf is most likely coming back for more!"  
  
"You are right. Your age proceeds you, Rouge. For you have the greatest hearing among us! Come, you are right, lets be off!", Strider exclaimed as the sound of foreign hoof beats reached their ears.  
  
With that, the two rangers turned their horses towards home, and galloped at a fast pace. If they continued on at this rate, they would reach home base , this time tomorrow. The two companions rode well into the night, until even Strider was starting to feel tired, and Rouge was practically falling off his horse. They stopped and rested for the night, well away from the nameless riders. For the horses they rode upon were two of the fastest steeds in Middle Earth, and even The Lord of the Wind had trouble keeping up with them.  
  
As soon as Rouge had a fire going with the wood Strider collected, Strider took the un-named elf off the saddle of the horse and laid him on his other cloak that he had been wearing.  
  
In the faint firelight, the rangers were able to assist the elf. Rouge sent through the saddlebags, and left Strider, who was the more experienced healer, sum up the elves position and what herbs they might need to help him.  
  
Strider had to admit that he had never seen anything this bad. The elf before him seemed to have bathed in blood and dirt. Strider tried to work around it, but soon he gave up, for all he could find was more blood and more dirt. He sighed as he realized that he must clean the elf before he treated him.  
  
"Do you know of a river, or body of water near here, Rouge? You travel these parts more than me.", Strider asked of Rouge as he indicated the elf with a casual hand motion.  
  
"There is a lake, a good number of yards to the left of those trees…is it really that bad, that he needs to be cleansed fully?", Rouge asked, for once letting his child like curiosity shine through.  
  
"I can not tell, for all I see is dirt, blood, and more dirt. I shall carry him, and wash him in the lake. Hold up camp until I come back. Also, take those leaves and create a salve with them; it should help speed up the recovery process.", with that, Strider picked up the elf and left Rouge to continue to hold up the orders he was given.  
  
When Strider got to the lake, he gently put the elf down, and began to take off his own tunic and shirt. When that was done, he rolled his leggings up to his knees. He picked the elf up again, and waded into the lake. Strider heard a soft moan come from the elf as his body came in touch with the water. Strider looked down to see to twin pools of blue staring right back at him. The eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen. They were deeper even than the blue water that surrounded them.  
  
"W-W-Where am I?", the elf asked in a raspy voice that seemed not used to talking.  
  
"You're on your way to my home, I am currently helping you to remove the dirt and blood from your body. What is your name, fair elf?"  
  
"M-M-My name is Legolas. T-T-To whom do I owe my rescue?"  
  
"My name is Strider. Now sleep, and I shall let no harm come to you.", when the elf had said his name, Strider had felt a sense of protectiveness stir inside of him for the blonde elf.  
  
"T-T-Thank you.", and with that, the fair being known as Legolas once again fell into a deep sleep. A more restful sleep this time, though. For Legolas felt that he would be safe in this 'Striders' presence.  
  
Once Strider was sure Legolas was asleep again, he started scrubbing off the dirt and blood. He was startled and curious to see that a large amount of blood was centered around the upper thigh area. It seemed to come from a deep source, but he could not find any cuts near the blood's center. Once all of the dirt and blood was removed, Strider dried Legolas and rapped him in a cloak. With only the faded moonlight to guide him, Strider started out towards camp.  
  
Soon the crackle of a fire could be heard as he came closer to the camping area. As Strider strode into the clearing and saw that Rouge was almost done with the salve from the leaves.  
  
"I see you're almost done?", he asked as he put the elf down upon his own bed role.  
  
"Almost, as it indeed is harder than it looks!", Rouge said with a chuckle.  
  
Strider laughed, "I see! Well, while I bathed him, I found out his name: Legolas."  
  
"I see," It was then that Rouge turned around and stared in shock at the ethereal being that once was a huddled shape, "My Lord! He is in fact, very beautiful!"  
  
It was then that Strider truly looked at Legolas. He indeed was a sight to see, yet, the scares, burns, and bruises that littered his body only added to his natural beauty.  
  
"Indeed. Here, hand me that.", Strider said while taking the salve from Rouge. Strider than spent half an hour fixing the elf up. Soon it was time to get some rest. Strider laid down next to Legolas as Rouge lay on his own bedroll. All three of them slept well, and late into the morning.  
  
They for once slept peacefully. With no thought of the danger that would slowly descend upon the band of men, and one sick elf. Yet, some how they would still make it out alive, well, most of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading!!! I hope you liked it!!!! Please post your review!!!! Thank you so much!!!! 


End file.
